The Letter
by BO-Chianti
Summary: Hufflepuff. Hesperus sneered and threw the letter onto his desk, his wife flinching in the corner of his dark office. /First part in the "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the worst of them all" series


_Father,_

 _I am well aware that you do not like to be kept waiting so I will come straight to the point:_

 _I was sorted into Hufflepuff._

 _My-_

* * *

Hufflepuff.

Hesperus sneered and threw the letter onto his desk, his wife flinching in the corner of his dark office.

"D-Dear?"

"Hufflepuff!" He spat the word out, voice slightly rising and making her cower as his black eyes landed on her. The chair made a screeching noise as he swiftly stood up and walked to her, his black cane thumping dangerously on the dark tiled floor.

She tried to take a step back, but his hand shot out quickly and clasped her wrist in a tight hold.

"Hufflepuff." He said again, this time in a low whisper, and tightened his hold painfully. Her eyes widened and she bit her already bruised lip, knowing that his whispers were more dangerous then anything else.

"I-" she tried to say something, but he swiftly cut in with a hiss.

"You what, woman?!"

She only bit her lip harder and lowered her head, hoping that he would leave it alone if she didn't say anything anymore. Oh, how wrong she was.

"This is all your fault." Her mouth opened in shock at his exclamation and she started to speak again: "Wha-"

"Shut up!" His scream made some of the owls outside flee and she started to tremble. "Every member of the Fawley family was in Ravenclaw. Every. Member. Dearest. But **your** son just had to break that tradition, didn't he?! Do you know what other people will think?!"

She noticed the emphasis he put on the word 'your', but wasn't surprised by it. Sullivan wasn't his son. Not since the day that he laid his cold hand on him for the first time. And for what? For smiling at a Muggle.

But she still kept her mouth shut and his hand retracted. She started to sigh in relief, but that was cut off as she was slammed against the wall. The hand on her throat was chilling, like she suspected his heart was.

"I always knew he was not a true Fawley. Smiling at and being friendly to Mudbloods. Only showing his magic at the age of seven, dear. Seven! And being afraid of birds. Of his family animal. But he has that from you, doesn't he? He's weak just like you. Weak and useless."

She didn't shed the tears that collected in the corner of her eyes. The last time she did it, she couldn't move her arm for days, because it hurt too much.

"Are you weak, dearest?" He whispered in her ear and she whimpered out a 'yes.'

"And useless?" He seemed to be satisfied at her 'yes' and let her go.

"I will be gone until tomorrow. The I will deal with you." He seemed to be his _normal_ self again as he walked back to his desk, leaving her in a heap on the floor. He took out his wand and waved it once, his black coat and scarf were at his side in a matter of seconds and he put them on.

"Don't break anything." He warned her and then apperated away with a loud 'pop'.

Finally she let the tears run down her cheeks and hugged herself, her nails sinking into her pale skin.

Why did she have to be married to this monster?

Her laugh was hollow as she got the answer. It was because, like everyone else, she was deceived by his charming mask of fake smiles. His real personality came to light after the birth of her son. She wasn't needed anymore and he made sure to let her know.

She remembered the evening when she found out about her husband's affair. With a man no less. And a well known one at that. She remembered the smirk he sent her way as he entered the other and the pain after the man had left.

She shook her head and stood up, slowly, her leg still hurt after the last beating. Then she took the letter of her son and made her way out of her husband's office. She wanted to tell her son how proud she was of him and she didn't need the eyes of _his_ family on her back to do that.

* * *

Sullivan Fawley is a canon character in the series, Hesperus, however, is my own. Also he's an asshole.

I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
